Loki and Aislin: A Tricky Love Story
by Pawnofthedoctor
Summary: The setting is right after Thor: The Dark World. Loki has finally found something he loves more than anything, even his lust for power. But, will Fate decide to take it away?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note~**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTURES IN THIS STORY except for Aislin... Please enjoy 3**

It was a normal day on Asgard. The sun was shining across the silvery water surrounding the peaceful city. Everything was quiet after Thor's conquering of the Dark Elves and the Aether. Thor returned from Earth to reluctantly claim the throne of Asgard, creating peace for everyone. Well, except the King himself.

"My King?" Thor heard one of his disciples speak behind him. He turned around slowly and faced his dear friend Sif, a brave and fearless warrior-woman.

"Yes, my apologies. Is all well in the nine realms?" He asked confidently yet quietly. Sif bowed in response.

"Yes, sir. All is quiet since you vanquished Malekith and his people, along with the Aether." She frowned and walked up to Thor. He may be the King, but he will always be one of her closest comrades.

¨What's on your mind, Thor? Is it Loki again?¨ Sif asked gently. Thor sighed and nodded sadly. Sif sighed, and kissed his cheek in sympathy. She then quietly slipped away to leave him in his mourning state.

Little did Thor know, Loki was in fact alive. Alive and well, and roaming the halls of his palace quietly and stealthily, under Thor's nose. Until he met Aislin.


	2. A New Love

Aislin walked briskly behind her mentor through the wide and echoing halls of the palace.

"Aislin, hurry now! You're lagging behind." Eliza scolded to her apprentice. Eliza rolled her eyes and sighed. This teenager was a lot more work than she anticipated thats for sure. Aislin did try her hardest, but she was extremely clumsy.

"Coming ma'am!" she ran up behind Eliza and matched her stride with ease. Aislin was no extraordinary girl. Her long moon-silver hair frame her angular face; her dark brown eyes danced with curiosity and wonder as she looked around the massive hall she was walking through.

"Your first job is to clean the floor in the throne room. Here is a bucket," Eliza handed her a bucket half-filled with water, and a rag. "And a rag. Hurry and do it well."

"Yes ma'am." Aislin nodded and started scrubbing right away. After a while. the door creaked open that lead to the throne room. Aislin looked up, expecting it to be Eliza but was surprised to see a guard walk into the room.

"Ah, you're the new chambermaid, eh?" The man smirked. Aislin stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Yes sir. My name's Aislin." She smiled at the man. He approached her and took her hand and kissed it gently.

"My name is Loki." He said as the man shifted into the King's previously dead brother. Aislin gasped and almost fell over when he turned back.

"Oh watch your step, beautiful one. Wouldn't want a bruise on that fair face." His hand reached out to her and stroked it gently. Much to Aislin's surprise, his touch was comforting and welcomed to her. She touched his hand and pressed it against her ivory cheek.

"Why is your touch so familiar?" She murmured as she closed her eyes. Loki looked at her and pulled her close. Aislin's heart skipped a beat as the god held her in his arms and against her chest.

"Your touch... your feel... Why is it all so comforting?" Her common sense kicked in and she pushed away abruptly.

"You are dead! Your brother thinks you're dead! And i'm just a lowly chambermaid!" she paced back and forth in worry and fear, "And a bad one at that!"

"I've watched you for a while, and have fallen even more in love ever since. I've never loved anything but the desire to have power, Aislin. But I love you more than anything i've ever seen." Loki looked at her, waiting for a response.

"You've been watching me?" Aislin squeaked out. Loki chuckled and took her hand.

"Closer than what you think." He spoke as he changed into Eliza, her mentor. Aislin gasped as Eliza's green eyes had a different meaning to Aislin: The eyes of Loki.

"Oh my.." Aislin trailed off as Loki turned back into himself again. He cracked a sly smile and held his hand out to her.

"Will you come with me?" Aislin looked at Loki's hand uncertainly. She looked up at him, and saw the certainty and love that was shown in his eyes, and she smiled.

"Yes." She took his hand and walked out of the throne room, leaving the pail and rag behind her.

They ran through the hallway to a waiting aircraft right off the balcony. Loki and Aislin laughed and jumped over the rail and boarded the craft as they heard a man's voice behind them.

"Stop!" they both looked back to witness two heavily-armoured guards running towards the pair.

"Quick, get in Aislin." She heard Loki instruct her. She sat herself comfortably into the craft and tugged on Loki's robes. He looked down, nodded and started the craft.

"Loki?!" A surprised shout erupted from farther down the hallway. Aislin looked up and her face turned ghastly white.

"My king..." She whispered. Loki must have heard her because he looked up, saw his brother running down the hallway and smiled a sad smile.

"Hello brother. I'm so sorry." Thor stopped next to the railing as Loki kickstarted the craft and flew away with Aislin.


End file.
